The invention relates in general to microphones and, more particularly, to a new and useful sound inlet for microphones which inhibits noise due to sonic pressure changes, particularly sonic pressure shocks.
A sound inlet for microphones intended to solve the same problem is described in Austrian Pat. No. 290,645 which discloses filters disposed in front of the microphone diaphragm that have flow channels not arranged in straight lines. Since the acoustic inlet holding the filter is removable and the filter can be taken out for cleaning, a possibility of loss of the filter part or destruction through mechanical influences exists. Moreover, when the filter became dirty, a certain damping cannot be avoided. Such damping also adversely affects the frequency response of the microphone.